Lucien Shiokar
Lucien Westfall, now crowned '''Lucien Shiokar, '''is the current Shiokar of the Ignotus and one of the greatest threats to life on Semperia. unknowingly the reincarnation of the Transcendental being known as the Shiokar, Lucien has been filled with incomparable amounts of void energy and has ascended to an almost demi-God like status and power. Driven ever onward by a chaotic vision of a universe with no life, Lucien inadvertently advances the cause of evil and remains as one of the greatest traitors in Semperia's history. While remaining one of the most powerful forces of chaos in Semperia and indeed possibly the universe, Lucien and his Ignotus have a strong dislike for the Daemoyeman Gods who originally created them, having long slaved under them as a precursor to the hellish invasion. Rebelling against their daemonic masters, the Ignotus now honour evil and its chaos by fighting for their own selfish tyranny and are the main rival to the Daemoyema for the true masters of evil. The entity known as the Shiokar appears to be one of Semperia's post powerful entities, and has been re-incarnated into several forms over time. All entities known to have become Lucien begin early childhood with little memory of their origins, finally growing up into the enemy of life itself. Lucien's intent seems to be the destruction of existence itself, although his reasons for this remain unclear, leading many to name him the 'mad chaos'. Across many times, in many places and under the tapestry of many different skies, a child has been born on occasion who was Lucien. The destiny of this child can rarely be discerned by those around them, but for any aware of the seeker of darkness and his influence on existence, they will know the rise of such an individual is sure to spell an age of horror for the poor world inflicted with them. Lucien Westfall The Westfall family suffered a fate similar to that of the Almara family. After the plague, the Westfall estate was turned into a practical fortress. The estate was in the country but near the city of Memory. Memory was the only settlement on the moon of Engrond, and so escaping the area was made even harder. The city suffered as the plague spread, and countless smashed on the gates of the Westfall estate, begging to come in. The Westfall's wanted to help, but they couldn't. Some of these innocents could be slightly infected, and allowing them in would kill everyone. Lucien Westfall did however sneak out of the estate to meet his love known as Trist. They would meet in a place known as "Memory grove", a beautiful field filled with apple trees and countless animals. Trist and Lucien were childhood friends, and even though the class divide had kept them apart, the two intended on fleeing the planet as soon as they could. Yet despite all the Westfall's efforts, the suffering people of Memory would still try and get into the Residence. One summer's night, the survivors of Memory attacked the Estate, breaking in through Lucien's escape area. Only one other person knew about that area, Trist. Lucien was pinned down by the mob who attacked his siblings, raped his mother and killed his father. Memory was not happy with the Westfalls, and they intended on making that clear. Lucien was forced to watch it all, until finally Trist came before him. She was pale, she looked upon the corpses in disgust. Yet her remorse did not heal Lucien's wounds. As her father patted Trist on the head saying "you've done well, girl", Lucien broke from the grasps of the Memory citizens and fled to the grove. At the grove, the lifeless Shadow mana looked upon him. This being wanted revenge, he wanted power, he wanted control. He was perfect. The former Shiokar had been killed two days ago, and the mindless Shadow mana was looking for a new host. It filled Lucien with a great power, the power of a god. Trist soon rushed into the grove in tears, begging Lucien for forgiveness and saying she was forced. Lucien loomed over her, a reborn man. He grabbed her by the neck and impaled her on one of the Grove's branches. As she bled out before him, she called Lucien's name, finally dying. Lucien returned to the estate, and after being greeted by the Memory residents with gunfire, destroyed the entire house with a flick of his fingers. To this day the men of Memory suffer in the spirit realm, trapped by Lucien in the Abyss. Walking into the ruins of memory, the undead in the area fell to their knees, praying to their new master. The Shiokar had been born once more. Lucien was eventually confronted by the Shadow gods who had killed the last Shiokar. "Lucien, you have suffered. You have suffered deeply, yet we need you to listen. You could end all suffering, right now. You can stop the plague, and use your power to bring peace!" they told him. "no" he replied. "Life is evil. The mortals are evil, it is there nature. They deserve no such mercy, not even me". Since his return, Lucien has lead three major wars against the world. While he has been halted for now, his power only grows. Category:Character